True love?
by vampirejess
Summary: its about a girl called Alice and a boy called Edward and they fall in love but will his deep secret affect there relationship?


APOV.

It was love at first sight as soon as we saw each other we fell in love.

I was walking to my apartment back from work when I saw him carrying boxes in to his apartment he was new around here I knew because I had never seen him before, but I tell you something he was FIT ,I had to walk past him to get to my apartment and that is when we first started talking

'Hi, I am Edward and as you can tell I am new here.' He said looking gorgeous when he said it.

'Yeah as soon as I saw you I knew that you were new, I'm Alice by the way, nice to meet you.' I said looking at his light blue eyes.

'Well nice to meet you too.' He said.

We stood there for a couple of minutes until I said that I had to go and then I walked of not knowing the real truth about him.

...

EPOV.

I picked up the box and opened my new apartment door I looked around it was lush, the best apartment I had lived in yet!

As I was going back outside to get some more of my boxes I heard someone walking up the stairs, it was a girl I knew that because I could hear her high heels clicking on the floor and that is when I saw her coming round the corner, she was beautiful, she had long brown curly hair, green eyes, lovely legs and a gorgeous figure.

'Hi I am Edward and as you can tell I am new here.' I said looking at her.

We started talking and then we stood there in silence not knowing what to say to each other, I fancied her she was the best looking girl I had ever seen but I couldn't let her find out the truth about me not yet.

She finally walked of looking so pretty in every footstep she took, and I couldn't stop looking at her she was beautiful!

...

APOV.

The next morning I woke up and got ready for work, today I was wearing my expensive pink short dress, my hair down and my black high heels, I had to dress to impress because I worked for a fashion magazine , I was sitting down eating my breakfast when someone knocked on my door 'who could that be.' I thought to myself.

When I opened the door I was shocked it was Edward.

'Um hi.' I said shocked what the hell was he doing here.

'Hi ... I just wanted to know do you want to go out for a drink tonight with me?' He said staring at me in the eyes.

What am I going to say I didn't even know him that much, but he was so cute I couldn't say no to him.

'Well ok what time?' I said putting on a smile.

'About Six?' He said looking at my breasts.

'Ok that would be nice.'

'Bye.'

'Bye.' I shut the door once he had gone, I can't believe it I am going out with him tonight!

...

EPOV.

When I woke up the next morning I just kept thinking about Alice, she was so beautiful in every way. So I decided that I was going to ask her out for a drink tonight.

I put on my best t-shirt and jeans had my morning coffee and went to go and ask her about tonight, as I got closer to her door I was getting more and more nervous about asking her, what if she said no then she would properly think that I am such an idiot, but if she said yes I would be the happiest man alive.

I knocked on her front door to find her there looking gorgeous in a pink dress and killer black high heels, she was the most gorgeous looking girl I had ever seen, she looked shocked to see me at her front door early in the morning,

'Hello ...' she said putting on a pretty smile.

This was my chance to ask her I thought.

A couple of minutes later I was back in my apartment so happy that she had said yes to my offer, we are going tonight at six o' clock, and I think that I might just ask her if she wants to start dating.

...

APOV.

I got home at four o' clock and I just didn't know what to wear for tonight I tried on my light blue top and black skirt with pink high heels but I thought that it was too casual, then I tried on my skinny jeans with a black top and light blue high heels but I didn't like the outfit, so I finally settled with a tight black dress, red high heels, and long silver earrings with a little black bag.

As I was doing my hair and make up there was a knock on the door as I opened the door I found Edward there holding a bunch of pink roses he looked shocked and then I clicked I was wearing just my bra and knickers, oh my god I totally forgot that I was just wearing my underwear I quickly closed the front door and put on my dressing gown,

'I am so sorry about that I totally forgot that I was in my underwear sorry.'

'That's alright I quite enjoyed to be honest with you.' He smiled and then laughed, luckily he didn't mind because if not I could of blown my chance of going out with him.

'These are for you.' He said giving me the roses.

'There lovely and my favourite colour too.' I said putting on a cute smile.

'Well I like to treat a girl, I will let you get on see you at six tonight.' he said putting on a cute smile.

As I closed the door I smiled he was just the right man for me funny, cute, and handsome, and a little bit cheeky too. He was my prince charming.

...

EPOV.

Today I was just unpacking all the boxes left to unpack, but all though the day I was thinking about Alice, I can't wait till tonight.

As the day nearly came to an end I decided to go and get Alice some flowers, pink flowers as I could tell that it's her favourite colour. I got back with some pink roses for her which I know that she will like, I quickly decided what to wear for tonight and put on my bed to change into when I get back from giving her the flowers, as I was walking down the corridor to get to her apartment I was thinking what she will be wearing tonight when we go out.

As soon as I knocked on the door she answered it but I was shocked she was in her underwear it was a nice shock but a very big shock, she looked embarrassed about it and she quickly shut the door to get some clothes on her. She came back with a dressing gown on and she blushed.

'I am so sorry about that I totally forgot that I was in my underwear sorry.' She said looking really embarrassed.

'That's alright I quite enjoyed to be honest with you.' I said wanting to cheer her up, but I did enjoy it she had a nice body.

'These are for you.' I said giving her the flowers.

'They're lovely and my favourite colour too.' She said giving a cute little smile.

Well I like to treat a girl, I will let you get on see you at six tonight.' I said smiling she really was beautiful.

As soon as I got back to my apartment I put on my clothes had a wash and a shave and put on some aftershave, well if she was making the effort I was going to as well.

...

APOV.

I looked in the mirror at myself I looked gorgeous if I say so myself, just the finishing touches my earrings and my handbag, and perfume and then I am all ready to go, just as I was putting on my perfume Edward knocked on the door I answered it to see him looking so cute.

'You look really pretty.' He said looking me up and down.

'Thank you, a girl has to look nice if she is going out.' I replied giving him a cheeky grin.

He smiled.

'Are you ready to go then?' He said looking in my eyes.

'Yes let me just lock up.'

As we were walking to his car he put his hand over my shoulders and we were then walking together. I was so shocked to see that he had a red Ferrari I didn't know that he was rich!

'You like my car?' He said looking at the car.

'Yeah I didn't know that you had a Ferrari.'

'Well I am glad you like it.' He said giving me a smile.

I got in it, was the best car I had ever been in my whole life, well apart from mine.

'What car have you got?' He asked.

'Well you are not going to believe this but I have the same as you!'

'Wow I would of never of pictured you in a sports car.' He said giving me one of his wonderful smiles.

This was going to be a wonderful night I thought to myself!

...

EPOV.

As I was walking down the corridor to her apartment I could smell the sweet smell of her body spray, it smelt gorgeous.

I knocked on the door and I could hear her high heels clicking on her wooden floor.

She opened the door, wow I thought to myself she looked beautiful, she was the prettiest girl I had ever seen,

'You look really pretty.' I said looking her up and down I just couldn't help it she was just so pretty.

'Thank you a girl has to look nice if she is going out.' She said giving me a very cheeky smile.

'Are you ready to go then?' I said looking into her eyes.

'Yes let me just lock up.' She said giving me another nice smile.

As we were walking to my car I put my hand over her shoulders and we were then walking together. I looked at her face she was shocked that I had a Ferrari.

'You like my car?' I asked but I know that she loved it.

'Yeah I didn't know that you had a Ferrari.' She said not looking at me, but at my car.

'Well I am glad you like it.' I said giving her one of my smiles that I knew she loved.

'What car have you got?' I asked thinking that she might have a little car like a ford.

'Well you are not going to believe this but I have the same as you!' She said staring into my eyes.

'Wow I would of never of pictured you in a sports car.' I said, I was so shocked, well it turned out that she didn't have a little ford then did it.

...

APOV.

As I got in to the passenger seat of his car, we looked at each other and then we couldn't help it we were all over each other.

I finally pulled away and looked at him,

'Maybe we can continue this at my place?' I said licking my lips and giving him a very cheeky grin.

He looked at me and then smiled,

'I would love to.'

As soon as I opened the door we were kissing, he took my hand and dragged me into the bedroom, I loved a man who took control in the bedroom, I am not going to go into details because it is quite clear what happened next.

The next morning I woke up to find him lying next to me, with his arm around me, hugging me, I cant believe that we actually done it last night.

I woke up to make myself a morning coffee when I heard him say,

'Hello gorgeous.' I turned round and there he was lying in bed giving me a cheeky grin.

I ran straight to him and got in bed,

'I had a good night.' I said staring into his eyes.

'So did I.'he said tickling my arm

And then he pulled me towards him and started kissing me all over, I never had my morning coffee.

We were in bed all day and didn't get out till 6:00 pm that night.

'I have to go now.' He said looking at me,

'I will see you in the morning.'

And with that he gave me one last kiss, got up and put on his clothes, as he was about to go out of the door he turned round and blew me a kiss and then went.

I pulled the duvet cover over my head; and snuggled down I had finally found a man who was good in every way.

...

EPOV.

As I got into the car I looked at her and then we couldn't help it we were all over each other, and then she pulled away,

'Maybe we can continue this at my place?' She said licking her lips and giving me a cheeky grin, she knew how to turn a man on,

'I would love to.' I said looking at her, I wasn't going to say no she was so gorgeous and I loved her.

As soon as she opened her front door we were kissing each other, I took her hand and dragged her into the bedroom, I love taking charge while I am in the bedroom and I can tell that she love's it too, I am not going to go into details because you can properly guess what happened next.

The next morning I woke up to find her making a cup of coffee, god she had a beautiful arse, I couldn't take it any more I needed her,

'Hello gorgeous.' I said giving her a cheeky grin.

She ran straight to me and onto the bed, I pulled her close to me and started kissing her everywhere, we were in bed all day, until about 6:00pm that night, when I had to go.

'I have to go now; I will see you in the morning.' I said staring at her in her eyes.

I had to go and met up with someone and I needed to be there now!

As I was about to walk out of the door I turned round and blew her a kiss, she smiled and then with that I closed the door, it had been the best night I had ever had!

...

APOV.

The next morning I woke up, and got ready for work. I put on my favourite black killer high heels, with a pink trimming going around them, and a tight black dress that came down to my knees.

I walked out of the elevator to find my P.A waiting for me with all my paperwork and my latest magazine I had done, as I was the chief editor of Glam mag!

'Hello, Miss Moore, how are you this morning?'

My P.A was a lovely young man called peter. He had black spiky hair and always wore nice after shave, and he was pretty cute.

'I am fine thank you peter, now what have I got to do today?'

He always organises what I do everyday.

'Well at ten you have an interview with your favourite celebrity Katie Price, then at half past ten you have a photo shoot with Katie, and then at one you have to go and get your hair and nails done, and then at three you have to met up with Kerry Katona and interview her, and that's all you have to do today.'

I walked into my office and put all my paper work on my desk, and then I looked at the time half nine just enough time to put on my perfume and get tot he interview, as I was putting on my perfume I had a knock on my office door it was Edward, with a big bunch of pink roses.

I walked over to the door to let him in, as he was walking in to my office I closed all the blinds in my office so no one could look in to see what we were doing,

'Hi Edward, what are you doing here?'

'Well I just wanted to see what my beautiful girl was doing tonight?' He said looking at me.

'Well nothing much, I am just staying in.'

He put the roses on my desk and then ran over to me, we started kissing, when I lead him into my store cupboard, I switched on the light and looked at him,

'I have an interview at ten so we have to be quick.'

'No problem.' He said giving me a cheeky grin and then starting to kiss me again.

He turned off the light and then started taking off my clothes,

'So then I will see you tonight and seven?'

'To right you will.'

We were in there for ten minutes, when I said that I had to go and that we would finish this tonight, when he said that I had to be there because he had to tell me something important if we were going to keep on seeing each other.

As we walked out of the cupboard I looked at the clock twenty to ten,that was fine I had plenty of time to get to the interview, and with that I took his hand and we walked out of my office together.

...

EPOV.

Last night I had to go and met Bella my best friend, she needed to speak to me about Alice, and when I was going to tell her the truth about me, I met her at her apartment across the road from mine.

As I was sitting in her living room while she was making a cup of tea, I was thinking about Alice I just couldn't stop thinking about her, she was the best that had ever happened to me and I didn't want to tell her the truth about me because I might lose her and I didn't want that to happen,

'So then.' Said Bella.

'When are you going to tell her the truth about you?' she said sipping her cup of tea and then looking at me.

'I don't know, I don't want to tell her, because I am afraid that she will leave me, and she is the best thing that has ever happened to me.'

'She has the right to know, she is your girlfriend after all, if I was her I would want to know the truth.'

She was right, Alice had the right to know, after all she was my girl friend, and if I did tell her the truth I didn't want to lose because of it.

The next morning I woke up and decided that I was going to go and see Alice to get her to come over so I could tell her the truth.

As I was walking to her office I decided to go and get her some pink roses that I knew she would love.

I knocked onto her office door to see her in a black tight dress and killer high heels that I knew she loved, she finally answered the door but first she closed the blinds in her office, well we didn't want to let every see what we were doing did we?

'Hi Edward, what are you doing here?' she said looking at me.

'Well I just wanted to see what my beautiful girl was doing tonight?' I said looking at her in the eyes.

'Well nothing much, I am just staying in.'

Yes I thought, I can tell her tonight.

I put the roses on her desk and then ran over to her, we started kissing, when she lead me into her store cupboard, she switched on the light and looked at me,

'I have an interview at ten so we have to be quick.'

Yes I loved quick ones, especially with Alice.

No problem.' I said giving her a cheeky grin and then I started to kiss her all over again.

I turned off the light and then started taking off her clothes,

'So then I will see you tonight and seven then?' I hoped so I really needed to tell her tonight.

'To right you will.' She said.

We were in there for ten minutes, when she said that she had to go and that we would finish this tonight, when I said that she had to be there tonight because I had to tell her something important if we were going to keep on seeing each other.

As we walked out of the cupboard, I was happy I was finally going to tell her tonight, no more secrets, and with that we walked out of her office a very happy couple hand in hand.

...

APOV.

I walked in the room and before I could see Katie I knew that she was there because I could smell her perfume and believe me she put on a lot.

As soon as Katie saw me she got up and gave me a huge hug, me and her are best friends and are close as close can be.

'Hi Alice, I am so glad that you are interviewing me today.' She said giving me her glamour model smile.

'Hi I am so glad too; I have a lot to tell you after the interview in private.'

'Me too, well then let's get it over with.'

'Well then how is your marriage going so far with Alex?'

'Brilliant, the press just make it sound like we are so stressed, but we are all loved up at the moment.'

'So is this story true about you hating Kerry and peter, just because they are becoming close friends?'

'No way, I still like Pete as a friend, but me and Kerry haven't really talked since the wedding.'

'So do you still have feelings for Pete?'

'No, like I said I love Alex and no one else can get in the way of that, we love each other and I will never have them kind of feelings for Pete again, but we will still be friends because of the kids.'

'And is it true that when you and Pete split up, you were going to crash your car into the wall?'

'No way I would never do that I love my life, and I would never do that because of my kids, so that's not true.'

'Well thank you Katie and I will talk to you again another time thank you.'

As the camera man turned of his camera, me and Katie headed to her dressing room so we could talk in private,

'Sorry I was a bit heavy with the interview, but they were the questions I had to ask.'

'No that's fine I understand, anyway what have you got to tell me?'

'Well a couple of weeks back I was walking home from work when I saw a man along the corridor from me who was just moving in, and believe me he is so cute, anyway we got talking and the next night he came round and asked if I wanted to go out with him that night, so I said of course, so we went out then we had sex that night, and all the next.'

'Well that is what it should be about at first right?'

'Yeah, I know so today he came to my office and we did it in the store cupboard, but then he said that I had to be round his tonight because he had something to tell me and he needed me to be there if we were going to keep on seeing each other.'

'Well I don't know about that one honey, but anyway as you heard me and Alex go married.'

'Yeah I know well done sugar.'

'Thanks Hun well I have to go so I will catch up with you later.'

That night I went round Edward's and he was wearing his favourite track suit,

'Hi Edward.' I said giving him my glamour model smile.

'Hi babe thanks for coming tonight as I said I have something very important to tell you tonight, so thanks for coming.'

He opened the door to his apartment and it was beautiful, he had made me a candle lit dinner and had put roses everywhere even on the bed, that was it I knew I truly loved him.

He led me to the dinner table where he pulled out the chair for me to sit on, once I had sat down he walked over to his chair and sat down himself.

'I hope you like the pasta I have made you babe.'

'Yeah it's lovely. Thank you.'

'right babe we have been seeing each other for 2 months now, and I know that I truly love you, and that I would die for you, so I think its time to tell you the truth about me, and I hope that when I tell you this you will still love me, because I know that I will still love you no matter what.'

'I will always love you Edward and no matter what happens my love for you will never go away.' I said with a smile.

He looked at me and then smiled,

'Here it goes... I am a vampire.' He said with no smile on his face for the first time.

...

EPOV.

That day I couldn't wait for her to come home from work, so that day I went to go and see Bella and tell her that I was going to tell Alice what I was,

'Hello Edward what are you doing here aren't you ment to be at work?' she said with a daring look on her face.

'Yes, but I phoned in sick, because I needed to come and see you.'

'Well you better come in then.' She said while opening the door.

I looked around it was a dump in here,

'I know what you are thinking its a tip, but I had a party last night as I was just starting to clear up when you came.' She said with a big smile on her face.

I sat down clearing all the mess of the sofa and putting it on the floor, Bella sat down next to me and you could see that she wanted to get this over and done with, so she could start to clear up again,

'Well I was with Alice today, and I thought that one day I would love to get married to her, and then I thought about well when shall I tell her the truth about me, and then I thought tonight.'

Bella was sitting there mouth wide open and looking at me like I was mad.

'Well I am glad you are going to tell her, but what do you think she will say, or do?'

'I don't know, but we will just have to wait and see.'

You might be wondering why Bella knows what I am well, we grew up together and she got to know what me and my family were but she has sworn not to say anything,

I went back to my apartment with a grin on my face Bella always makes things seem better, when I got back to my apartment I decided what I was going to wear for tonight I wanted something casual, so decided to wear my favourite tracksuit, I got the roses I had got on the way back from Bella's, pink Alice's favourite and I set up the meal for tonight I cooked pasta with candles everywhere and a red rose in the middle of the table. I looked at the clock it was 7:00 she should be hear any minute now, that's when I heard the knock on the door,

I opened the door and there she was giving me her glamour model smile that I loved,

'Hello Edward.'

'Hi babe thanks for coming tonight as I said I have something very important to tell you tonight, so thanks for coming.' I said while she was looking around the apartment.

I led her to the dinner table where I pulled out the chair for her to sit on; once she had sat down I walked over to my chair and sat down myself.'

'I hope you like the pasta I have made you babe?' I said nervous as hell.

'Yeah it's lovely. Thank you.' She said with a smile

'Right babe we have been seeing each other for 2 months now, and I know that I truly love you, and that I would die for you, so I think its time to tell you the truth about me, and I hope that when I tell you this you will still love me, because I know that I will still love you no matter what.'

'I will always love you Edward and no matter what happens my love for you will never go away.' she said with a smile.

I looked at her and then smiled,

'Here it goes... I am a vampire.' I said with no smile on my face for the first time.

...

APOV.

I looked at him, he must be joking.

'What?' I said shocked.

'I am a vampire and I am not joking i can show you if you want me to?'

'Right go on then show me.' Thinking that he was just going to come over and bite me or something.

But he didn't he go up and then went over to the window where the sun was still shining and then he took of he's top and there his skin was shining in the sunlight.

'I told you.' He said smiling.

'Omg, I have fallen in love with a vampire.'

I didn't know what to do, I couldn't be in love with a vampire, I needed a normal guy not one that sparkles in the bloody sun, and from the dead.

'Alice, honey?'

'I can't do this Edward, I can't be in love with a vampire.'

'I won't harm you, please babe, I need you. I love you.'

I looked at him he was just standing there, with a confused look on his face.

'I am so sorry, I can't do this, I need a guy who doesn't shine in the sun, and a guy who doesn't drink blood.'

'But..'

'I have to go.' I said about to cry

And with that I got my stuff and left, I finally thought I had found my true love I guess I was wrong.

**I hope you liked it guys please leave reviews,**

**I am now working on the next chapter**

**Thanks vampirejess x**


End file.
